


A Skater's Journey.

by Animeand_Multifandom



Category: Original Work, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeand_Multifandom/pseuds/Animeand_Multifandom
Summary: Yuki Somata. A fangirl of the great Japanese figure skater, Yuuri Katsuki. And yet being deaf wasn't so bad. And seeing him in a local ice skating rink, she was awed at him and how he skated. Will she ask Yuuri to be her coach? Does he understand sign language?





	A Skater's Journey.

Yuuri’s POV  
The moment that I met Yuki was amazing. But thing was she somewhat never talked when we first met. She was just standing there watching me skate. I was doing another one of Viktor’s routines when I stopped, we locked eyes, and I said hey to her, but she didn’t say anything. Then Yurio came in and hit her in the head. Her ear started to bleed. So much for a warm welcome. “Yurio! Why would you do that?” I asked him. “Ah..she just was being creepy. Staring at you. You don’t know if she’s one of those crazy fangirls.” He told me. “Um..wouldn’t you think she would be hiding?” I asked. Then I suddenly remembered her getting up. I held up my hands to tell her to not move and tilt her head. She did as she was motioned to do. She looked scared and she looked tired and has bruises. “Are you OK?” I asked her. She pointed to her ear. Is she deaf? I signed to her, ‘Are you deaf?’ ‘Yes.’ She signed back. ‘Are you hurt?’ I signed to her. ‘N-No.’ She signed. ‘Are you Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese Figure Skater?’ She signed. ‘Uh yeah! I am.’ I signed and laughed. Even though she couldn’t hear me, she smiled. I know she’s wondering right now what my laugh sounds like. I wonder what she sounds like. ‘Are you a fan of me?’ I signed. ‘Um..yeah..I’m always afraid to come to fan meets of yours because I didn’t know you could sign.’ She signed to me. I laughed, then she sort wanted to touch my…throat? ‘Is it weird?’ She quickly signed. ‘No! It's not! I just have never met a deaf person like you before!’ I signed back. ‘Well, what’s your name?’ I signed. ‘Yuki.’ She signed to me. ‘What a beautiful name!’ I signed back. ‘Thank you.’ She signed back with a shy smile and a little giggle maybe? ‘So, where's your parents?’ I asked her. ‘Ummm...my parents and I don’t have the best relationship.’ Yuki signed. She told me everything. When I mean everything, I mean everything. It somehow made me cry. I sort of teared up during her story. ‘That’s so sad.’ I signed to Yuki. ‘I…I.’ she tried to sign but her hands were shaking too much. ‘I’m sorry that your parents do that to you... Would you like to stay at me and parents place with me?’ I asked her. Her eyes beamed with excitement. I chuckled. She looked…cute. ‘Come on!’ I signed excitedly as I took her wrist and we both ran to my house. As we were running, I checked my phone to find out that Viktor had posted a picture AND video of us signing to each other. The news crew is really, really are going to try and chew me out this time. Uh…and the fan club! I didn’t even start it! I just don’t understand why it was made… once Yuki and I got to my house, I put in my key in the door, and before I could say hello, Mari decided to give a hug to Yuki and it looked like a tight one too. “Ah..Yuri! oh! You’re here too. Who’s the girl?” She asked me. “Uh…her name is Yuki!” I told her. “Is she your…girlfriend?” She asked me. “No! We just met today!” I told her My mom and Dad came in and greeted her also, after everyone was done I got a notification that people had posted comments and reposted Viktor’s Instagram post. @Katie_Katsuki the leader of the fan club about me said: “NOOOOO!! YURI KATSUKI MY PORK KADTSUDON BOWL DOES NOT HAVE GIRLFRIEND! UNACCEPTABLE! UGH…I’M GOING TO KILL THAT GIRL.” Yuki just stared at everyone. “Um…what’s wrong with her? Does she even know you?” Mari asked me. “Yes, she does but she’s deaf and she has family problems and issues so can she stay here?” I told Mari and asked Mom and Dad. “Of course!” They say in sync. ‘Yuri...am I a problem to your family?’ Yuki signed to me. ‘No! Of course not!’ I signed back to her. “I have a fan meet TODAY?!?!” I shouted as I got a text from Viktor. Ugh... that low life drama starter. The text read, ‘Ah, Yuri! You have a fan meet tonight at 6 PM! Don’t forget to bring that girl!’ I really like Viktor as a friend but SOMETIMES HE TAKES THINGS WAY TO FAR. ‘Uh...do you want to go with me?’ I signed to Yuki sort of still silently giggling at everything I was doing. It looked and she looked…cute. Was I really falling for her? Maybe…Maybe I am…but at that moment, I snapped out of my thoughts, and she signed back, ‘Yes.’

**Author's Note:**

> Um...thanks for reading and comment feedback! I would love to hear how I could improve my writing!


End file.
